


Breakfast in Bed

by cast_iron_pan



Series: Ensburgh University [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cast_iron_pan/pseuds/cast_iron_pan
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Ensburgh University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898422
Kudos: 4





	Breakfast in Bed

I squint and bring my forearm to my eyes as the sun shines directly into them. I click my phone and cuss softly when I see it’s fully an hour later than I meant to wake up. Carefully, I shift around under Beanna’s arm at my waist and plant a kiss on her lips, trying not to wake her.  
“Mph.” She wrinkles her nose and opens her eyes a slit.  
“I’m getting up,” I mumble, nuzzling my face against hers. “You stay here. Sleep.” I start to slide out of bed, but she tenses her arm, pulling me back against her body and pressing her mouth to the point of my ear.  
“I wanna snuggle.” Her voice is half whisper, half growl, and her tusk is cool when it brushes against my skin. I shudder. After three years together, half that time living together, sleeping in the same bed every night, I’m still as breathless about our size difference as when we first met. It would have been a lot if I was average size for a half-elf, but being as short as I am…well, being with an orc gets a fair number of size queen jokes thrown my way. I glance down at her arm, now nestled right up under my tits. I bite my lip.  
“You wanted me to make you breakfast…” I trail off and her hand slides down my stomach, nudging my thighs apart. ‘Snuggle’. Sure.  
“I do,” she growls casually, “but…” her fingers find my clit through my pajamas “I wanna eat you first.” I gasp as she gives me a quick rub, both of her hand on my clit and her cock against my ass, before regaining my composure. I reach down and, quite reluctantly, pull her hand away from my shorts and up to my face.  
“You can have me for dessert,” I murmur, pressing a kiss to each of her finger tips, “But if I let you fuck me now, I might not be able to walk into the kitchen to cook for you after, and that would just be a shame.” I slip out from under her arm and stand up before she can grab me again. I turn and look at her as I stretch, suppressing a laugh at her cranky expression. “It won’t take that long, I just have to put everything in the oven for a bit.” She frowns, staring me up and down and squirming. The sheet is only up to her waist, leaving her entire chest exposed. Tattoos cover her left arm, lacing her emerald green skin with fine black designs.  
“But I’m horny now.” She fixes me with a stare that I can only barely resist. She could stand up and throw me on the bed without breaking a sweat if she wanted, but instead she stares up at me with puppy eyes. The corner of my mouth twitches up as I crack my neck.  
“You’ll live.” I can’t help cracking a smile when she sighs heavily and rolls onto her back. Her hand starts to migrate under the sheets, but I catch her. “Hey. No touching yourself while I’m not looking.” She huffs at me as I walk out of our room.  
I pad into our kitchen, inhaling a bit sharply at the cold tile under my feet. I preheat the oven, tap one of the croissants rising on the counter, and open the window. It’s already getting warm outside.  
Once everything is in the oven, I make myself a cup of coffee and lean over the counter to look out the window. As I finish my coffee, I feel Beanna’s finger trace down my spine to the small of my back. I tilt my head back slightly, feeling her palm my ass with one massive hand.  
“I thought I told you to stay in bed—” My breath catches in my throat as she dips a finger between my thighs.  
“I just want to make out,” She whines. “You left me just hanging!”  
“’Just wanna make out’, she says, with a finger all but inside me. Sure love.” I turn to face her, craning my neck to look her in the eye. She didn’t put a shirt on before coming out, and I struggle to focus on her face with her tits at eye level, but I manage. “I know you’re horny. You’re always horny.”  
“I can’t help it when every day I wake up next to you dressed like that!” She gestures up and down at my shorts and sleeveless t-shirt. “Am I supposed to just not notice?”  
“You can notice all you want.” I hoist myself up to sit on the counter, bringing my face nearly level with hers. “What you’re not supposed to do is ignore me when I tell you to stay in bed.” I jut my chin at her, but she trembles her lower lip. God. I look down, quietly note the tent in her sweatpants, and trail my fingertips up her arms. “I guess we could compromise…” I start to tilt my head back up to her and she’s already catching my mouth with hers. Her hands come up to my waist, fingers lacing behind my back like a doll, and her tusks press against the corners of my mouth as she kisses me, sighing with relief into my mouth. I moan, wrapping my arms around her neck and pressing against her body. She leans forward, tilting me back, and I lift my legs to rest around her hips. I can’t ignore the throbbing between my legs anymore. I squirm as she lays me all the way down on the counter and traces a fingertip along my jaw and down my body.  
“I want to fuck you,” she growls, hooking her finger on the waistband of my shorts, “Can I please fuck you?” I groan, closing my eyes and trying to seem collected.  
“I thought you just wanted to make out.” I try not to let her know how desperate I really am.  
“Please can I fuck you?” her fingers edge my shorts down slowly. A whine escapes me as I buck my hips involuntarily.  
“You can touch me, but that’s it.” I let her pull my shorts off and drop them on the floor. “Just touch me—” my voice trails into a sigh as she rakes her fingers through my bush and rubs the heel of her hand across me.  
“Like that?” two of her fingertips slip between my folds to my clit, stroking in tiny circles. I arch off the counter against her body.  
“Fuck—Beanna—” I finally let myself moan fully. She chuckles in my ear and rubs a tiny bit harder.  
“Am I doing it how you like it?”  
“Of course you are, you always do.” I prop myself up on an elbow ad kiss her again, tangling my free hand in her hair as her fingers settle into a rhythm. I feel myself start to drip onto the counter and tension building in the pit of my stomach. My body twitches, my legs reflexively tensing around Beanna’s hips and my hand clenching in her hair. She grunts at the sensation and kisses me harder. Something shifts, and I feel my pleasure go from intense to building toward orgasm. The thought of stopping her trails along the edge of my consciousness. This wasn’t the plan for the morning. If I ask her to stop, she will. But she feels so damn good, and a little change of plans never hurt anyone—  
The timer beeps, jolting us back to reality. Beanna steps away, licking her fingers as she moves toward our bedroom.  
“So that’s it?” I slip off the counter and pull my shorts back on. “You come I here, lay me out and mess around, and now you’re still expecting me to bring you breakfast in bed?” She pauses, her togue still on a finger, and slumps her shoulders.  
“I don’t want to get in the way…” she shuffles her feet, looking at the floor. I crack a smile.  
“Go. I’ll bring it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Go.” She nods and ducks into our room. “And no touching yourself in there!” I hear her sigh in exasperated defeat.  
I make a tray with a plate of each of us and carry it into our room. Beanna is in bed facing the wall, again with the sheet only up to her waist, so I can see where her tattoo sleeve spills onto her back from her shoulder. I set the tray down on our side table and climb on to the bed, nipping the hummingbird she has etched into her shoulder blade. She rolls over to face me.  
“If breakfast is here can I fuck you before we eat?” I laugh.  
“Straight to the point, huh?” She ignores my quip, already reaching for the hem of my shirt.  
“Your whole thing was being able to walk into the kitchen after, right? So if food is here already, you don’t have to walk anymore.” I bite my lip. She has a point…and I can already feel myself soaking through my panties. I sigh and throw my hands up in defeat.  
“Fine. You win. Sex before breakfast.” Beanna looks up at me for a moment, as if to make sure m not kidding, before jumping to her knees and pulling off my shirt.  
“Fuck yeah.” She presses her hands into my back, pulling my body up to her mouth. She starts with my face, kissing my lips with even less restraint than before, and then moves to my neck her tusks dragging along my skin. “I dreamed about doing this,” she whispers. “I dreamed that you would let me do this.” As her mouth reaches my nipple, she lays me down on the mattress, pushing my shorts back down my legs as I fumble with the waistband of her sweatpants. I kick my shorts and panties onto the floor and she positions herself next to me, helping me free her hard on from her sweats and pushing them onto the floor too. The raw horny part of me wants to be fucked, and fucked hard, right away, but I don’t want to throw away our whole plan for the morning. we’ve been waiting nearly a month for when we would both have time to do a full scene, and we might have to wait that long again after today. So instead of rushing, I moan, clenching my hand in Beanna’s hair as she sucks my nipple, her tusks pressing into the soft flesh of my tit. I open my legs and feel another rush in my core as I fell my thigh press against her dick. She presses back, rocking her hips against me, and I pull my leg away.  
“Stop that, you’ll get riled up too quickly.” I pull her away from my chest by her hair, forcing her to look in my eyes. “You’re supposed to focus on me. If you do a good job on me, then I’ll take care of you. But you don’t get to pleasure yourself when it’s my turn. Understand?” She flutters her eyelashes, glancing away from me. She looks back into my eyes when I tighten my grip on her hair. “I said, do you understand?”  
“Yes,” she mumbles, chewing her lip.  
“Yes, who?”  
“Yes mistress.”  
“Good girl,” I smirk, loosening my grip and guiding her face back to my nipples. She takes one back into her mouth, bringing a hand up to play with the other. I press my thighs together, enjoying the small stimulation it gives me. Beanna pinches my nipple and I moan in response, tugging at her hair and she bites and sucks in all the ways she knows I like. “Fuck baby girl, you’re doing so good…” She groans happily, sending a vibration through my whole body. I’m dripping again. Before too long I can feel the damp spot on the sheets growing, and I can’t take the lack of attention to my pussy anymore.  
“Okay that’s enough of that.” I pull Beanna off my tit again. “Be a good girl and go down on me.”  
“Yes Mistress.” She climbs over me and off the bed, kneeling in front of it and pulling me by my hips until my thighs rest on her shoulders. Her fingers knead my hips as she nuzzles into my folds, her tusks nudging me open for her tongue to lap me up. I groan, clutching the sheets with one hand and her hair with the other, and rock my hips into her mouth. She drags her tongue along me, settling on my clit, flicking and probing at it, clearly enjoying the range of moans and whines she’s eliciting from me. She keeps one hand steady on my hip, but the other comes to my pussy, cautiously dipping a fingertip inside before she pauses, turning her dark eyes up to me.  
“Can I, Mistress?” She whispers, still close enough that her tusks touch me, and tentatively slides her fingertip along my opening. “Can I please?”  
“Yes, you may,” I try to keep my tone cool, but as she eases a finger inside me, I just about lose it. I throw my head back on the mattress, crying out and tightening my grip in her hair. She returns her mouth to my clit and strokes her finger along my g-spot, making sure I’m wet enough before pressing another finger inside. I arch my back, squeezing her fingers inside me and tensing my thighs on her shoulders. I can feel tension building in my core again, the more she sucks and nips my clit and curls her finders inside me, stretching me and pressing all the right spots.  
“Fuck,” my hips buck into her mouth, and she thrusts her fingers deeper. “Fuck!” I feel myself reach the edge, teetering in the best way. “I’m close baby don’t stop—” she keeps pushing harder, pressing her fingers deeper, her tusks rutting into me and her teeth catch on my clit again, and it hits me. I feel tears spill from the corners of my eyes and I scream, my whole body jerking and twitching. Beanna moans against me, slowing down as I ride out my climax. Once the orgasm subsides, I lie there, trembling, as she licks me and then her fingers clean, easing my legs down from her shoulders. She stands and lifts me up, laying me back down with my head on our pillows and settling next to me.  
“Did I do a good job?” She murmurs in my ear. I shift onto my side and look her over. Her eyes are pleading, and she’s rock hard, her hands fidgeting around her stomach, trying not to touch herself. I lean down and press an innocent kiss to her lips.  
“You did amazing, Love,” I mumble against her mouth. “You did so good.” I stroke my hand down her body, cupping her tit and stroking my thumb over her nipple. “I think you deserve a reward…”  
“Please..” She mewls as her eyes flutter closed. I smile ad kiss her again, giving her breast a squeeze before I trail my hand lower.  
“How do you want it, baby girl?” I trace my fingertips along her hipbones. “How do you want me to get you off? With my hand?” I press a kiss to her jawline and she moans. “With my mouth?” I kiss her throat. “Or my pussy? Would you like that?” She groans and flaps her hands before clutching the sheets. I grope her waist and kiss her ear. “Which one do you want? Where do you want to cum?” She whines and splutters, struggling to form words.  
“y-your pussy—please, m-mistress…” She dissolves into a fit of more whining and mewling.  
“You want my pussy?” I sit up and straddle her, letting my clit brush up her shaft. “You want this?” She squirms and nods enthusiastically. I lean forward, balancing my weight and I reach down and lift her hard-on off her stomach, bringing her tip to meet with my slit. “You ready, you little slut?”  
“Yes, Mistress, please, I’m ready,” She stammers. “Please ride me.” I smile, taking one more moment to just look at her. The curve of her waist, the way her tits rise and fall as she breathes, her hands bunching and fidgeting with the sheets at her sides. I watch her press her lips together, trying so hard to be patient, to be good. She’s so adorable when she’s desperate that I’m tempted to make her wait longer, but I did promise her a reward. I rock my hips on her, closing my eyes and concentrating on relaxing enough to let her press inside me. Beanna whines, reaching for my hips and stopping just short. “Can I touch you please Mistress?” I ignore her while I finish settling onto her. I can still only barely take her, stretched to my absolute limit. After a moment I look back down at her.  
“You do whatever you want with your hands, baby, just make sure you ask permission before you cum.”  
“I promise Mistress.”  
“Good girl.”  
Immediately, her hands are on my hips, her dingers digging into my flesh as I cautiously start to move. I lean over her, getting my bearings and moaning. I raise and lower my hips slowly, and Beanna squirms to meet me, and I almost forget this is supposed to be for her. I drop my head and start planting soft kisses on her neck, working my way down to her chest. She clutches my hips harder, moving my hips for me and fucking me harder as my mouth reaches her nipple. I swirl my tongue around it and she moans.  
“I’m close…” she can barely get the words out. “I’m getting close, can I cum please?” I sit up a little, taking a second to feel her inside me while I decide how to answer. Then I lean down and whiper in her ear.  
“Address me directly. Who are you asking?” I clench around her and she moans again.  
“Mistress, I’m close, please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Please can I cum, Mistress?” She’s holding my hips so tightly I’m pretty sure her fingers are going to leave me bruised. I bite my lip and smile against her ear.  
“Yes you may. Go ahead and cum for me.”  
I’ve barely finished my sentence when I can feel her explode. I tighten myself around her as she twitches and throbs, and trail my tongue up the side of her neck and she groans loudly in satisfaction. I keep riding her, slowing down as she stills. I settle on top of her, her cock still inside me, and kiss her face. She sighs, settling a hand on my back and stroking my skin.  
“I love you,” she whispers. “Was I good?” I nuzzle my face into the side of her neck.  
“You’re always good babe. I love you too. Are you doing ok after all that?”  
“We’ve done so much more intense than that,” She laughs, shaking me on top of her.  
“Yeah, but it’s been a while.” I pull off her softening cock and stand to stretch. “I don’t know what you’re used to right now, you know?”  
“Hun, you’ve always been softer on me than you needed to be,” Beanna smirks, sitting up and brushing her hair over one shoulder. “I’m okay. Really. It was great.” She settles back against our pillows. “But if you really want to take care of me, you could hand me a plate and cuddle with me.”  
I smile and nod and pick up the plates. I hand one to her and climb onto the bed next to her, leaning on her side as we eat. When we finish I set our plates back on the side table and Beanna lies back down and pulls me on top of her again. I settle, listening to he heartbeat and feeling myself rise and fall with her chest as she breaths. “Do you wanna go again later?” She mumbles.  
“Sure. Lemme recover and we can go again.”  
“Okay.”  
Her hand strokes my back as we doze off together.


End file.
